The Crow :Badge of Dishonor
by Darth Zillah
Summary: Beth Collins and her son Erin are murdered by people they know and trust in a small town. But in the world of the crow death is only the begining.
1. Chapter 1: Friends are enemies

The Crow: Badge of dishonor

First I'd like to pay respects to James O'barr for a incredible story And also to Brandon Lee for portraying Eric Draven in my favorite movie of all time.

Chapter 1: A young mother

The sun was setting putting a period at the end of a busy day for Beth Collins but it was only the beginning of the long night ahead. She sat in the dressing room in the back of the theater waiting for her part in the play to arrive. Hey buddy what are you doing she laughed at her son? Erin Collins thru his dark hair a feature he got from his mom looked up with his bright green eyes another trait she had passed on to him and replied playing. I see she said smiling brightly at him. Hey are you ready for me to take him yet came a male voice Beth knew instantly belonged to poppa Mike? It's poppa Mike baby she said to Erin. She loved poppa Mike like a father he had taken her in and raised her like his own after her parents died in a car crash. She was 14 when they died and Mike Lewis saved her from foster care.

Ready for the big show said poppa Mike? Yeah well it's far from broad-way laughed Beth. The town they lived in was fairly small not like miniscule they had bars a mall, the theater and the docks witch lined the back of the theater and created fishing jobs for much of the people in the town of Light-point. The closest neighboring town was 400 miles away. Let me get on my make-up Beth said turning toward the desk behind her. Erin loves when I play the old time clown. She dipped her hands in the white creamy make-up base and covered her face and neck completely. Poppa Mike laughed welll right now you look like a manikin. She pulled out black face paint and a small brush. After a few moments she was finished and looked at Erin with all around her eyes painted black with a small line up and a small line down on both sides. Her lips were also painted black with the lines extending past the lips like a drawn on smile. Erin began to laugh out loud. She loved to hear his laugh and was glad that poppa Mike had staid by her side when her boyfriend left as soon as he found out she was pregnant. In fact most of the town stood by her and loved her and Erin even though she is only 24 and has a 5 year old boy. Mikes going to take you to watch mommy act alright sweetie? He nodded and she kissed his forehead leaving a dark smudge from her make-up.

The show ended and Mike met her backstage here is the star he said pointing to Beth. That's mommy Erin giggled not a star. Well I'm going to leave you guys alone and go fix some dinner I'll be waiting to feed you guys don't be late Mike laughed walking out of the dressing room. We won't Beth chimed after him. Mommy ducks said Erin. Alright sweetie we will look at the ducks let mommy wash her face first. Beth dunked her face in cool water and to a wash clothe across her face cleaning away the make-up. She looked at the clothes she had brought her to change into after the show but was wearing black pants and a stripped black and white shirt from the show. Everyone else had made there way out of the theater so it was just Beth and Erin. The front doors would be locked and the back door would lock when she exited. No one believed in high security in this town everyone knows everyone.

Beth decided what she was wearing was good enough to walk outside and to the docks to show Erin the ducks. The door closed behind her and she walked carrying Erin 20 feet or so to the docks seemingly deserted tonight most likely do to the church having its town feast. There they are she said pointing to the creatures in the water. Ducks Erin laughed loudly. Beth noticed 6 people making there way down the docks from where one of the bars was located. Fear never crossed her mind she knew everybody in the town. As they got closer the man walking in the front waved to her hey Beth he said leading the other five toward her. Hey Jimmy how are you she greeted him? She knew he had liked her for a long time but she wasn't interested . Drunk he replied and your sexy. Thanks I think she said but don't talk like that in front of Erin. Why won't you give me the time of day he asked his eyes glassy and mouth open a bit? I'm just not interested Jimmy she said. He ran his fingers thru his light brown long hair his matching eyes bored into her. Why the fuck not he screamed. Jimmy I asked you not to speak like that in front of Erin Beth said loudly.

The man to Jimmy's left touched his shoulder she thinks she is better than you. He was clearly drunk as well. I think Tim's right you think your better than us snarled Jimmy. The whole group was getting louder now with taunts and jeers. The only one of the men remaining quiet was James She noticed. You were slutty enough to lay down and pop out this bastard but not to date me yelled Jimmy? Stop cussing in front... Jimmy's hand hit her face hard spinning her around and sending her to the ground. Everything went a little blurry as she could hear Erin begin to cry. Her mouth was filling with a warm liquid as she got into push up position. She opened her mouth and her crimson saliva made a pool on the dock.

She was about to rise when she felt hands grab her pants at the waist. No she screamed fearing what was about to happen. Beth kicked her foot back catching Jimmy in his groin. He moaned and fell over. Tim's foot caught her in the ribs lifting her off the ground with great force. She landed and rolled to her back. She couldn't draw a deep breath her ribs were broken she knew it. Nathan stepped over her head looking down at her smiled his brown eyes glassy and said you have looked alot prettier you know. Jimmy tried to squeeze himself between her legs but she she thrust her palm upwards smashing him in the eye. He let out a yell as he recoiled. Tim the only black friend in the bunch reached his hand down with quick motion punched her in the face connecting under her right eye. Beth felt the swelling start right away. She tried to muster a scream but couldn't muster enough breath. Mark grabbed her hands away from her face and pulled them over her head locking them into his grabbed her pants around the waist and yanked them off her. She could still hear Erin crying in the backround. They were rapeing her in front of her boy and she was powerless. Beth was fighting to stay awake when everything seemed to be over. She could hear Erin's cries and Jimmy talking to someone. Well what do I do he asked ? What? Ok we will be here when you arrive. Jimmy stepped into her view again you should have just give it up willingly now I have to do something I wish I didn't have to do. Chris give me your knife yelled Jimmy. James spoke up for the first time what the hell for he asked?

Well I'm not going to tickle her with it dipshit he laughed. Oh man said James turnning to face the water. Chris handed Jimmy the knife and Jimmy smiled as he plunged it downward into Beth's stomach. She let out a moan and things began to fuzz over. A car door sounded was someone here to help she wondered. Dad She herd Jimmy say. Good Jimmy's dad was the police captian he would help. Why is the boy still alive Jimmy's dad asked? We didn't know we were supposed to kill him to Jimmy answered. Well he can talk dumbass so he goes replied Jimmy's father.

Tim walked over to Erin still in tears and said hush as he cracked his neck as easy as snapping a pencil. nooo Beth moaned as looud as she could. Damn boy you can't do anything right yeld Jimmy's father who stepped into Beth's view with the knife she had already been stabbed with once. I'm sorry Beth but family first and he stabbed into the left side of her neck and slid th knife all the way to the right. Beth could not breath and pain echoed thru her whole body then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2:Mourning

Chapter 2: Mourning

Darkness, All She could see was darkness. Beth opened her eyes but still black formless nothing stood before her eyes. She wondered where she was and how she got here. She tried to sit up and realized she couldn't. She put her palm flat against the blockade that stopped her from sitting up.

She snapped to a memory so quickly she didn't know it was happening. Jimmy stabbing her his father stabbing her. No! She screamed loudly coming back to reality. They had buried her and she had lived she thought but how?

Suddenly she herd a tapping sound above her that made her jump. Caw came a sound that she herd clearly but it sounded like it was in her head. Now it seemed clear to her she put her hands against what she now knew to be her coffin lid and pushed. To her surprise it gave rather easy and she found her self crawling up through the soft soil. Then the darkness was gone replaced by the bright moon and pouring rain. She tried to stand but felt weak and fell to the ground again. Her once favorite red shirt tattered and dirty barley clung to her but the jeans were mostly in tact. The rain was coming down hard she felt cold. She glanced around to see a black bird standing on a tombstone. Caw it said pecking once at the headstone. She felt a rush of emotion reading "Here lies Beth Collins loving mother and loved member of the community". The crow did a hop motion to the smaller gravestone right next to hers and Caw. "Here lies Erin Collins loved son and taken far to soon".

Beth crawled over to the gravestone and put her cheek against it emotion flooding thru her. She thought sadness was the emotion she should be feeling but it wasn't anger filled her more. Her boy her sweet inocent boy killed so coldly without hesitation taken at such a young age before her very eyes.

Caw! Beth jumped to her feet with new found strength and rage. She knew her goal was to set things right the crow was her link to this world she now knew she didn't belong here. Suddenly it flew from the gravestone and cawed to Beth. She followed quickly and discovered she was seeing thru the crows eyes. After chasing the crow with what she thought to be unnatural speed for awhile she came to a halt at the front of the theater. On the billboard it read come to the church feast starting at 8:00 pm.

Beth reached under the light by the front door for the spare key. She made her way in and to the back room where she usually got prepared.

She was shivering as she looked around it was almost the same as she left it. She noticed her clothes were right where she had left them a gray shirt that fit her snugly and dark blue jeans. She stripped her ragged clothes from her firm body and replaced them with the clothes she left there the night she died. She looked around and found a few pairs of shoes that she tried on until she found a pair of black tennis shoes. Beth turned to head back out of the theater when she saw a picture tapped to the mirror. It was of Erin and her she was wearing her clown make-up. She smiled slightly then reached into the drawer to pull out the creamy white base and the dark black face paint.

She recreated the clown makeup she had worn in the play the night she was killed. Before she left she grabbed a long black jacket with a hood on it that they used as a cloak in some plays. It was of a fairly thin material but she could use the hood to hide her face if needed.

Now to go say hello to some old friends she thought to herself as she headed out the back doors. Something caught her eye as she was about to head toward the church. Ducks she said very low. She walked over to the docks where she had been killed and like in the coffin she snapped to a memory. Nathan held her while they took turns rapeing her in front of her boy. Tim snapped her son's neck. Ahhh she screamed spinning from the docks and running full speed toward the church.

After a few moments she arrived at the church the parking lot was full noone was outside the rain was comking down very hard almost all of the dirt had been washed away by the heavy downpour. Beth walked to the entrance and glanced thrugh the window. everyone was sitting at the front of the church on the first story noone was up in the balcony area where late arrivers and the kids who rung the bell sat on sundays. Beth went to the right side of the church and up the side stairs leading to the balcony area of the church. She opened the door quietly and shut it quickly noone seemed to notice as she sat in the balconies the hood pulled over her headand looking down on the dinner.

Ok said Father Tomas before we eat does anyone have any prayers that need to bee shared? Yes came Mike Lewis's voice I pray as I do everyday That the souls of Beth and Erin Collins rest in peice and that the rouge killer who drifted through are town is caought and justice is served. Amen said everyone at the table. Beth noticed one persone not saying a word and that seemed to be a very normal thing for James she thought not saying anything. She sat still and just watched as everyone ate and then made there way out into the rain to head home. She was keeping her eye on James who she knew staied at the church most of the times becuse he and his dad didn't get along. Noone cared that the church was never locked it was open to everyone at any hour.

After the last person left father Tomas shook hands with James and bid him goodnight. James waited a few moment before sitting in a pew and removing a flask from his long coat. He raised it in a toast movement to the cross and said forgive me lord I have sinned.

Your asking the wrong person for forgiveness he's not who you pissed off. The female voice startled James causeing him to spill some vodka down his coat. Whos there James choked wipeing his lips with his wrist? No answer came. You startled me James said looking around for the phantom voice with a grin on his face. You don't look startled said the voice in some what of a loud wisper. Stop playing with me you sound cute come out and we'll talk said James still trying to locate the person. I thought you were the silent type James the female voice said. James thought he saw something move out of the cornor of his eye so he spun to see a black crow perched on the cross he had raised a toast to. Caw! James jumped a bit then laughed. Your pet he called to the mystery voice questioningly? My friend came the responce that he now figured was comming from the balcony area. James made his way up the steps toward the upper seats looking aroound for the girl.

He walked over to where the bell rope was hanging looked behind the seats closest to the rope and turned toward the railing looking down on the first floor seats about 20 feet down. Why are you hideing he yeld loudly? Who's hideing the voice said so close it caused James to jump and spin quickly? Holy sh.. her finger touched his lips now now we are in church said the girl. James could only see her lips with the black lipstick and the painted smile. Who are you he demanded now angry she had startled him so mutch? She flipped her hood back and stared stright into his eyes wich widened with shock. How..but your.. Dead she wispered over his stammers. Beth I.. I..Stop with the stammer James My boyis dead I'm dead and you guys are still alive how is that right she asked. It wasn't right Beth it..Shut up she yeld this time anger filling her inside. I'm only going to ask once and your going to tell me where is Nathan I'm seeing him next? James looked terrified he runs his dad's liqour store he stays there after hours to have a few drink most nights James spit out quickly.

Beth took hold of the bell rope and pulled the slack end from the floor never taking her eyes off James. What are you going to do asked James almost frozen in fear? Rid the world of evil answered beth still looping the rope. Beth I didn't do anything shouted James. Beth quickly through the rope around his neck and used it to pull him close and said firmly "To do nothing in the presance of evil is evil enough". She pushed him back wards about a step the lifted her right leg kicking him backwards sending him into the railing surounding the upper level. James hit the railing where his spine met his hips and his backwards momentem carried him over it. He began to let out a scream as he fell aboout 7 of the 20 feet but was cut short when the rope snapped tight silencing him and ringing the church bell.

Father Tomas was only about halfway home when he herd the bell ring. Thats strange he thought turnning back toward the church. He had only walked about 70 yards so he begining to jog toward the church figureing something was wrong. Tomas opened the church doors took two steps in and was agast at the sight of James hanging over the rail by the bell rope. people were starting to come toward the doors to see why the bell had rung so father tomas stopped them saying he had to contact Frank the local police captian before anyone could go in.

Police Captian Frank Myers was sitting behind his oak desk reading an articale in the paper about bird watching when he herd the Church bell sound. He found that strange but thought nothing of it until the phone rang. Frank it's Tomas said the voice you need to come to the church quick James Taylor just hung himself. Frank felt his heart sink and a bit of a worry come over him. Was there a note asked Frank? I have't looked do you want me to answerd the father? No keep everyone away from there until I arrive answered Frank. As soon as he hung up the phone he wasted no time running as fast as he could out of his office and toward the church.

As he arrived a hoard of people were already gathered outside the church doors ignoring the rain tring to see what father Tomas was keeping them from. Alright yeld Frank walking through the crowd go home this is a police matter. Tomas looked shaken but still held his ground on not letting anyone into the church. Frank entered and after two steps saw James hanging from the bell rope. Frank shook his head and made his way to the upper level Tomas following behind him very slowly. Frank scanned the area for a note happy to not find one he turned to Tomas and said you going to help me pull him up?

Yeah I supose said Tomas looking slightly shaky. I should have satied and talked to him I noticed he seemed down tonigh said Tomas. Don't beat yourself up over this noone saw this comming Frank assured him. Today is a truly sad day one year since the death of Beth and Erin now James kills himself sighed Tomas.

Beth was moving fast raceing the comming sun she had killed James a few hours ago and wondered around waitig to feel remorse,but it never came. James was only the first their were six more who had to pay and they would pay dearly she thought. She was making her way back to the theater she could use the basement to stay hidden until night could cover her movements the small town was far to busy during the day to move around unnoticed.

At the docks where Beth and Erin were killed Mike was putting flowers at the site. I miss you to so much he said to the small memorial that had been set at the murder scene. I miss hearing Erin laugh and watching you perform your big shows laughed Mike with tears in his eyes. It's far from broadway came a familar voice to Mike's ears causeing him to jump and turn. Noone was there but he knew he herd her voice he knew it. I hope I'm not craking up he said aloud to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing old friends

Beth found herself feeling sorry for poppa Mike and wondered if saying something to him made him feel worse. Her emotions were almost overwelming the anger the sadness and vengeful feelings swirled in her like a cyclone. The crow hopped around the cluttered basement from old prop to old prop cawing tring to keep Beth focused.

In the town everyone had herd about James killing himself and of course everyone was shocked. Jimmy and his friends sat in his fathers office the door closed and his father looking them over very menicing like. He spoke slowley and very sernly tring very hard not to scream. You boys are damn lucky he didn't decide to confess his sins before he decided to hang around the church for the evening Frank said eyeing his son. Mark snickered and then looked real serious when Frank eyed him sternly. You think its funny that your friend killed himself because you pricks had a hard on that night growlled Frank at Mark? No just you said...I know what I said boy just remember: All of you remember the only reason your sorry asses arn't in jail is one of you sorry to say is my son blurtted Frank. Dad I knew James took it hard but I didn't think he took it that hard said Jimmy. Well clearly you thought wrong the boy didn't say two words to hardly anyone after that night you guy are responsible I hope your aware of that Frank pointed out.

James was a puss said Tim still looking smug. You shut up Tim your ass would be grass like the rest of us if James hadn't took his secret to the grave with him yelled Frank now get the fuck out of my office. Damn dude your dad is pissed laughed Nathan as they left the police station. Can you blame him said Jimmy he had to cover for us to keep us out of jail. You out of jail corrected Tim he did it to keep you out of jail not us. Well I got to go its almost 7:00 I got to close the bar for my dad tonight said Nathan walking from the crowd. Tim whats your problem Jimmy said stepping toward him? You had a thing for her and your mostly the reason it went down and you and your old man look at us like the monsters Tim answered honestly. He continued I know I'm a monster and accept it you two just hide in the closet denying what you are. Fuck off Tim yelled Jimmy. What ever I'm out of her said Tim turnning and walking off.

Beth emerged from the basement as night blaketed the town putting out the bright candle of light that would draw attention to her presance. Tonight would be a busy night for her She planned to say high to Nathan and Mark. She left the cellar and made her way toward the bar she knew Nathan's dad owned. She kept the hood pulled over her head as she travled thru the streets a few people tried to get a look at her but she would move to fast for them to get a good view. The crow flew overhead like a dark big winged scout She arrived at Doc's bar where she new Nathan worked for his father. With her hood pulled over her head she walked into the bar and to a table in the far corner in line of sight with the bartender. Nathan was handing out drinks and taking money to busy to notice a guest in the corner. Noone would card her unless she asked for a drink she knew that as the waitress came to the table. Would you like something asked the waitress trying to peer under Beths hood? No I'm waiting for someone replied Beth lowereing her head to make in impossible for the waitress to see her face without being obvious. Alright chimmed the waitress I'll check back later and walked off.

Beth watched Nathan flirt with girls hand out a few free drinks and sip a few himself. As the night went on the waitress came back a couple of times but Beth refused service everytime and kept her head low. 2 hours before close the waitresses went home and just nathan ran the bar only a few people were in the bar this was feeling a little buzz by this time from all the sips he had. He was wipeing some alcohol off the bar top when he looked up and noticed some girl sitting in the corner by herself. Hey come up to the bar with the rest of us babe no need to be antisocial said Nathan loudly. I'm waiting for someone said the girl that Nathan couldn't reconize with her hood up. Well its almost closing time lady so when sre suposed to meet your friend asked Nathan? Who said I was meeting a friend asked the stranger? I said I was waiting on someone. Well arn't we a bowl of sunshine joked Nathan? Well Its last call so everyone order the last of you drink and get ready to hit it yeld Nathan to the 5 people still in the bar. Everyone quickly ordered there last drinks finished them and made there way out of the bar leaving Beth alone with Nathan. She didn't feel fear she knew,felt that she could defend herself if one of her victims fought back.

You to sunshine said Nathan to the strange lady in the corner. Why don't you lock the doors and we can have some fun said the girl? Nathan thought for about half a second then said hell yeah and walked to over to his doors to pull them shut and lock them. Before he pulled the doors clossed a black bird swooped in and landed on a liqour bottle and gave a loud caw. Whoa what the hells that a bat yeld Nathan? It a crow stupid said the girl. Yeah well why is it here he asked looking at her? He sort of helps balance the books of right and wrong keeping the scale somewhat even she replied. Nathan was walking toward her when he noticed her lips beneath the hood were painted into a dark grin. What are you some kind of weirdo goth chick laughed Nathan? He was laughing hard as he steeped within a foot of her table. She lept to her feet in a quick movement that didn't even give Nathan a second to react and punched him with a left hook in the right side of his jaw. His laugh stopped abruptly as he fell over the chair to his left as he stagged. He broke his fall with his hands and quickly scurried to his feet a little woozy.

What the hell was that for he screamed blood leaking slightly from his lip? To sober you up you need to be fully aware of whats happening to you said the girl slowly stalking him as he back peddled. Bitch your crazy laughed Nathan before swinging a wild wide right swing. Beth punched his arm at the elbow joint as it was being swung at her without even thinking. Nathan let out a moan and recoiled holding his arm. You bitch whats your problem moaned Nathan nurseing his arm? Nevermind thats probly a long list get out of my bar he yeld. Oh did I hurt you laughed the girl. Nathan was mad he ran behind the bar and pulled the .45 from under the counter. Alright I'm through playing games with you psyco get out said Nathan calmer now. Clearly that gun makes you feel powerful said the hooded girl still walking toward him. I will kill you said Nathan pointing the gun at her heart. I have a question before you do laughed the girl. Do you think you can kill the same person twice she asked pulling her hood back.

Nathan looked like someone drained all the blood from his body going as white as a ghost. Oh shit he said backing up. Did you asked beth walking toward him? The crow who was perched on the bottle cawed louldy causeing Nathan to jump. A lound bang sounded and Beth jerked backward but did not fall. Nathan looked at her chest just above her right breast where the bullet had just entered. He wound healed almost instantly leaveing just a small blood stain and a hole in her shirt. Holly hell wispered Nathan not able to believe his eyes. I liked this shirt said Beth glaring At Nathan. He put his back to the bottles behind him there was no place to go as she walked toward him. Nathan went to raise his gun again when Beth quickly bolted at him. She grabbed his hand holding the gun anf forced it with uncanny strength upward until the gun barrel rested under his own chin.

You've looked better she laughed her nose almost touching his. Where can I find Mark she asked? Probly on his boat the gray lady at the docks with that Brandi girl Grunted Nathan trying to pull the barrel away from his chin. Thank you Nathan and goodnight said Beth before pulling the trigger by pressing her finger down over his. The bottles hehind his head exploded in a crimson liquid and glass mist. His body fell limply to the ground gun still clutched tightly in his right hand. Beth felt nothing mutch like with James and now for Mark she said turnning away from the corpse. The crow who never moved durring the scuffle cawed loudly and landed on her shoulder as she snuck out the back door shure someone had her the gunshots.

Frank Myers was laying in his bed resting soundly when his phone rang starteling him awake. Frank picked up the phone half asleep and said someone better be dead or dying for me to be woke up at 2:30am. The voice on the other side of the phone belonged to Carrey Stevens Nathan's father. My son is dead he sobbed into the phone. Oh shit I'm sorry Carrey stammered Frank sitting up out of bed how did he die? He shot himself in the bar tonight at close cried Nathan's father. Bullshit I'm on my way don't touch anything said Frank sternly.

Frank arrived at the bar about twenty minutes after the call to his house. There was a small crowd outside the bar his son and Friends included exept for Mark he was probly shacked up with that girl on his boat. Frank entered the bar and saw right away the blood and achol stained selfing wall. He made his way around the bar looking down on the lifeless Nathan. Frank noticed a fresh cut on Nathans lip that had to happen within at most an hour of his death. Glanceing around Frank noticed something else strange two bullet caseings on the ground and he knew it didn't take two shots to blow out Nathan's brain.

Frank walked outside the bar and toward the crowd of people he raised his voice and asked was anyone here in the bar at close? Two guys raised there hands and Frank called them over. Did you guys see anything strange tonight before leaving asked Frank? No not really they answered Nathan seemed in good spirits was even hitting on some strange girl. Who was she asked Frank? Don't know she was wearing a hooded jacket they chimmed. Ok good enough you guys go ahead home Frank motioned toward the road with his hand.

He knew that he wasn't dealing with a suicide he knew it was a homicide but with the two deaths in the past two days he wanted to make shure it had noghing to do with the crime commettid 1 year ago.

Beth made her way toward the docks where Mark's boat was tied up. She spotted the Gray Lady and walked to it. The lights were on inside the boat. May I come aboard she wispered as she stepped onto the boat. The crow landed on the bow of the boat and cawed. The door leading to the room under the deck opened and the waitress that was trying to help Beth at the bar came out of the doorway. Beth quickly stepped nect to the girl pushing her against the cabin and kept her head down and off to the girls left shoulder almost resting her forehead on her shoulder. Where is Mark Beth asked with her left hand planted on the girls chest? The girl was shook up but stammered he went to see that Mike guy he thinks he's out to get him or something please don't hurt me. I'm not here for you girl said Beth but find new friends the ones you have are dangerous and won't be around mutch longer.

Beth Pushed the girl back into the cabin of the boat and shut the door after saying forget you saw me. Brandi the waitress pushed the door back open to see a big bird sitting strait ahead caw and fly away.

Mike Lewis was sleeping soundly when a loud banging at his door woke him. He briskly hopped out of bed and made his way to the door. Who is it he yeld at the door? Its Mark open the door Mike you big bastard came the reply. Mike was by no means a small man he was as gentle as they come but he stood 6 foot and weighed 215lbs. Mike opened the door and Mark threw a punch at his face as soon as it became visible to him. Mike extended his left hand pushing back Mark enough for the punch to miss by an inch. What is your damn problem asked Mike calmer than most would have? Your out to get us I know its you, your the only one who still cares yeld Mark. To get who and cares about what boy speak clearly said Mike? I'll stop you you wait said Mark realiseing he stood no chance against Mike. Is that a threat boy called Mike to him?

No came a female voice behind Mike surprising him. He turnned to see a female figure sitting in his window sill head down hood over her face. His window was up she had snuck in during the confrontation. What is it you want little lady asked Mike? Revenge,Justice, Are lives back, any of these things really all of them said the girl in Mikes window. Who are you he asked tring to see her face? She pulled her hood back and looked up thru the the darkness and said I used to be a loveing mother of a beutiful boy. Even thru the darkness of the room Mike could see the white facepaint and the dark eyes and lips. He felt a huge weight on his chest and let out a wimper as tears streamed down his face and called for Beth. She made her way accross the room and hugged him as he collapsed in sadness. He looked at her and said I thought you were dead. I am Mike but I'm here to make the people wh killed me pay for there crime she replied. Wait the people who killed you live here said Mike? Yes two down and five to go said Beth standing up out of his grip. Who grunted Mike anger clearly replaceing his sorrow? Better you don't know Mike I'm on it said Beth before disapearing out the window.


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Death

Mike sat in the middle of his living room floor trying to understand what just happand and how. Someone in the town had killed Beth and Erin and she said two down five to go he thought. James just died but who was the second he questioned to himself? James hung out with alot of people a year ago so he couldn't put his finger on it but he wouldn't give up.

Beth ran with the crow overhead watching Mark thru the birds eyes as he made his way back to his boat. Beth had lingered at Mikes so Mark had a head start. She caught up to him about half way back and just staied far enough back to not alert him he was being followed. Mark was walking fast and cussing under his breath as he marched. After a few minutes he arrived at his boat and jumped onto the deck yelling Brandi you still here? He opened the door to the cabin and repeated Brandi you there? Damn he said slamming the door shut why doesn't anyone listen?

Mark jumped as a loud caw sounded behind him. Shit he yeld turning to see the crow perched on the bow of his boat. Ah What the hell am I going to do now he gruntted turnning away from the bird? He jumped again as a hooded woman sitting on top of his boat cabin spoke;I'd send out a s.o.s she said because your in trouble. Is the goal tonight to give me a hart attack he yeld first the damn bird then you? Something like that said the girl. He could barley see her face at all but he could make out the painted lips. Why are you painted up its not holloween and your not in the theater laughed Mark?

I used to be said the woman but now you could say I'm just a free spirit she laughed. You are really strange has anyone ever told you that asked Mark still smileing? A few times yes said the woman and by the way Mike isn't out to get you and your friends I am. Why would that be lady I don't know your crazy ass stated Mark still smileing? you don't beleive me? well let me tell you Nathan died like a coward she laughed. Who are you he asked again this time the smile was not on his face?

A victim who just wants justice said the girl standing up ontop his cabin roof. Ok lady I suck at riddles and get the hell off my roof he yeld. She jumpped down to the deck from the roof and barley even made a sound. Light on your feet huh Mark laughed? She took three steps toward him before he picked up a fillet knife off the deck and waved it at her as a warning. Poor Mark doesn't get it yet said the girl pulling her hood back.

Mark looked her in the eyes and the reality kicked in. No way you lived no fucking way he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that fact. No Mark I didn't but I'm here and so are you but my son is dead and gone so I'm here to make those responsible for that pay with there lives she stated. Mark Looked worried but still on gaurd. She stepped toward him and he swung the knife in a tight arcing motion cutting her hand witch she held up for him to see it heal. Oh hell he moaned. Thats were I'm sending you Mark with your two friends and the rest will follow. Mark made a forward stab catching Beth in the gut. She held his right hand that he used to stab her in place with her left not letting the knife be pulled out and grabbed his throat with her right hand. He grunted trying to pry her hand off with his free hand. She shoved him backward and he stagged and fell to his butt. Mark jumpped to his feet but there was no sign of Beth. Where did you go bitch he yeld at the air?Behind you said Beth's calm voice in his ear. Mark spun to be face to face with Beth before a sharp pain in his stomach caused him to look down. Beth had plunged the knife deep into his gut all the way to the hilt of the fillet knife and she was twisting it now.

Yo...you st..abbed me,you bitch. Oh just repaying the favor you and your friends did to me and my son said Beth. Mark fell away from her and to the ground. He turned to a push up position to try and push himself back to his feet. The fillet knife came to rest on the left side of his neck just under his ear her arm was under his chin from the right side. This is a kinder fate than you guys gave my son she said before slideing the knife all the way across his neck to his right ear. Mark squeeled for half a second the gurgled as he was still sqirming around his deck trying to inhale air instead of his own blood. Beth watched him as he moved less and less it only took a minute or so and he had stopped moving all together. She dropped the knife at his feet and walked away.

Frank Myers was tired and fed up; He just wanted to go back to bed but do to a murder he would be up for awhile. He had already cleaned up the mess at the bar and filed two reports one that stated it was a suicide and the other what he really thought. Now he had to talk to that waitress girl Mark had been seeing lately. 7:00am and he was on his way to wake Mark and his girlfriend if he had to be awake so did they he thought to hell with there rest.

Frank pulled into the dock parking area and started walking toward the boats anf noticed a crowd around the boat he knew belonged to Mark. Shit he said to himself as he aproached the crowd. Damn Frank you got here fast said a hefty bearded man. Fast what are you talking about Teddy Frank asked? Well we just called your office to report Mark is dead replied Teddy. What the hell is going on in this town grumbled Frank walking thru the crowd to see the bloody mess on the boat. Mark was completly white his blood drained all over his deck witch was now hard and sticky. Frank stepped onto the boat avoiding the huge pool of coaugulated blood and used a napkin to pick up the fillet knife at Marks feet. He looked at Teddy and said I'll get the ambulance out her to move the body you get a presure washer and clean off this deck. Isn't there evidence on the deck asked Teddy? No I have the Evidence and a suspect I just need to figure out who she is said Frank. She you think a girl did this asked Teddy? Just do what I say Frank grunted turning and heading back to his car. He got into his car reached into the glove box and pulled out a sanwich baggie he usually used to take leftovers home from the dinner and put the fillet knife in the bag.

Frank called his son on his way back to his office to tell him to gather his remaining friends find Brandi and bring her to his office. He arrived at 8:30am and went into his office sat in his chair pushed his bird books to the side and laid his head down on his arms. It seemed like only a moment before he awoke to the sound of thunder outside his office and rain beating his windows. Great he laughed sitting back in his char again closeing his eyes. A knock a minute later caused him to sit up. Come in he said glanceing at the clock that read 10:45am. Jimmy,Tim,Chris,and Brandi walked in she looked terrified. Who was the girl you waited on last night with the hood asked Frank to Brandi? I don't know I tried to see but all I could make out was what looked like a black painted smile wimppered Brandi. Fair enough what about last night wern't you with Mark questioned Frank? Yeah then he flipped out about Nathan and went to go after Mike saying Mike was out to get him cried Brandi. Well someone was he was found dead on his boat. Brandi took the advice the stranger gave her and kept her mouth shut about running into her on the boat. You may go Brandi Frank said pointing toward the door. As she left Frank waited for the door to close behind her.

Maybe Mark had the right idea Mike is the only person still dwelling on the past said Frank maybe the girl is just a coincidence looking around the room. Tim laughed and shook his head. What Tim if you have something to say spit it out yeld Frank? Well James maybe Nathan doubt it but no way Mike could have taken Mark out said Tim. why is that asked Frank? Because Mark wasn't a puss who would have laid down when threatend said Tim still shaking his head. Then who the girl laughed Frank? I don't know said Tim your the cop figure it out. Well thank you I will said Frank I'm going to go check out Mike to see what I find. Chris was staying silent he was worried but didn't want that to show he just listened to everyone bickering. Alright everyone out of my office yeld Frank and watch your backs I don't feel like being kept awake another night haveing to clean up one of your deaths. After they left the office Chris mentioned he was heading over to the mall to pick up some new shoes his current ones were begining to come apart at the heel. Tim and Jimmy also parted way Tim had not really seen eye to eye with Jimmy since that night on the docks.

Chris stepped outside and the sun was invisable behind the clouds it was a bit chili and the rain was comming down in a steddy drizzle. Chris walked to his car got in and drove away headed toward the town mall. Ten minutes later he pulled into a parking space and tuned off his car. He got out and turnned toward the doorway of the mall when a loud Caw made him jump. Geez he moaned turrning to see a large crow perched on his car roof. Hey get he yeld flailing his hands at the bird witch didn't budge. Whatever said Chris turning away but if you poop on my car your dead. He went into the mall and said Hi to a couple of people he knew as he browsed around. He stopped by the food court and picked up a large drink and head toward the shoe store. He entered the store and picked up a few pair to look at and was actualy in good spirits until he glances out into the main strip of the mall and saw a hooded woman her face hidden by the hood only the painted smile visable. Chris dropped his soda and turrned to run anywhere away from the hooded lady but stumbeled over a small shoe display falling into a whole shelf of shoes.

Store workers came running to him are you ok they asked as he scurried to his feet and looked past them to see if the girl was still there. She wasn't. Yeah fine he said gabbing some boxes of shoes and helping to put the shoes back. Ten or fifteen minutes passed and the shoes were back where they belonged but his nerves were shaky. He glanced out at the strip again no creepy smile girl he laughed. Chris bought a pair of white shoes and headed out of the shop when he saw her again fifteen maybe twenty feet away just standing there her smile again the only thing visable. He turnned went back into the shoe store and asked the lady behind the counter to use the phone. The girl was clearly thinking Chris had lost his mind but agreed and handed him the phone. He dialed the number to the police station to get in touch with Frank.

It rang 4 times then the machine picked up. Shit Frank I think lady death is after me get in touch with me as soon as you get this he winned. The girl behind the counter smiled politely as she took the phone back. Thanks he said heading back into the main strip. He looked around the hooded woman was nowhere to be seen. Quickly he went to the exit and ran full speed to his car. The crow still perched on his roof Cawed at him as he approached. God damned bird he moaned putting his key in the lock of his car. He was feeling paniced already but whin a hand gripped his throat he really freaked. Get in said a cool female voice. Ok he stammered clearly scared sliding into his seat. She slid into the back seat and he closed the door. Drive she said drive toward your house she said leaning back. Even in his mirror all he could see was her smile and he was scarred. He turnned onto the road that lead toward the docks and punched the pedal hard. The cars speed climmed fast to 60 mph the girl in the back seat was still smileing. Are you trying to be brave she laughed? Keep smileing bitch he yeld pushing cruise control and throwing himself out of the car. He regreted his decition right away as he hit the pavement he felt a tearing pain in his knees and arms.

He rolled about 75 feet and came to res on a curb thru glossy eyes he saw the girl looking at him while the car went over the docks and into the water. Chris tried to stand but was hurtting bad the rain was pelting his face. After a few moments he got to his feet blood was caked to his chest,face and legs. His jeans were shreaded and his shirt was sticking to his road rash wounds. In pain and loosing blood he turned toward the police station and began to limp toward it.

Frank arrived at Mike's house at about noon the rain was comming down steady as he walked up to Mike's door and knocked. Mike opened his door ad invited the officer in out of the rain. Look Mike I gotta ask said Frank did you see Mark last night? Yeah he tried to knock my head off over something said Mike. Why did he attack you asked Frank? I don't know he said I was the only one who still cared and swung at me answered Mike why did he say it happend diffrent? Actually he hasn't said anything his throat was slit on his boat last night said frank. Oh hell Mike sighed. Yeah just tring to figure out what happand the whole night Frank stated. Well I hope you find the killer thats scary that there here a year after Beth was killed said Mike. Yeah scary said Frank turning to head for the door when a photo caught his eye. Beth with Erin she was wearing the black and white clown make-up. He froze in place said nothing then nodded toward Mike as he headed out the door.

Frank arrived back at his office around 1:30pm looking forward to just relaxing. He walked into his office sat at his desk and hit play on his answering machine. Shit Frank I think lady death is after me get in touch with me as soon as you get this. Damn Frank moaned sitting back up ready to leave his office in search for Chris. He didn't have to search because his door burst open and Chris stood before him bleeding everywhere. Frank he yeld blood leaking from his mouth she was after me I think I just killed her moaned Chris. Well it doesn't look like she did you any favors either Frank said pulling out a first aid kit. She grabbed me as I was getting in my car she was sitting in the back with that paited smile and I floored it set cruise control and left out shes in the ocean man blurted Chris in on long sentance. Ok I'll check it out but you get to the hospital you hear me Frank said pointing at Chris?

Yeah Make shure that bitch is dead Chris moaned. Frank ran out of the room jumped in his car and headed toward the docks. Chris sat down in the chair in Frank's office to rest a moment he picked up one of Frank's bird watching magazines and skipped through a few pages before throwing it on the desk and opening one of the drawers. Nothing of intrest he moaned shutting it. Caw! Chris lept to his feet then cussed because of the pain. The big black crow was perched on the window sil outside the office. Damned bird leave me alone yeld Chris almost in tears.

That was a fun ride Chris you wann go again said a female voice that made Chris want to faint. He grabbed the pen off of the desk spun around and planted it deep in the side of the girl just under her right side rib cage. She groaned a bit the chopped hi in the throat with her left hand and kicked his feet with her right leg. Chris went down hard and it hurt worse thanks to his road rash. She pulled the pen out of her side and laughed out loud. You know Chris all this could have been avoided if you just would have left my son alone said the woman. What are you talking about said Chris getting to his knees? Beth pulled her hood back and looked Chris in the eyes. Fuck no Chris moaned more than yeld. He was more terrified now than ever trying to get up. Beth grabbed his throat and lifted him from the floor back to the chair he was sitting in before.

Please he winned, forgive me. Beth leaned close and wispered no the as forceful as she could she thru him toward the door leading out. He slammed against the wall and then the ground. Ahhh He moaned crawling toward the exit. He pushed the wood door open and tried to crawl thru it but Beth kicked the door with a tremendous force smashing his head between the door and the wall. He convulsed and lay limp clearly dead. Beth pulled him from thedoor and sat him back in the chair a little presant for the captian when he got back from checking the empty car. As she left she smiled and said 4 down 3 to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong place wrong time

Frank Arrived at the docks a big crowd was standing around blocking his view from whatever it was. He approched and stepped thru the crowd to see Chris's car sunk all the way up to its back quarter panel sticking strait up and down off the dock. Was someone in there Frank yeld to the onlookers? No I ran over as soon as it crashed in noone was there said a bearded man. A young girl stepped forward and said the guy lept from his car way back there she pointed down the road. Frank wiped his face the rain was chilly and starting to numb him up. Noone saw a hooded girl then he asked? No was the only answer he got no matter who he asked. Damn it all to hell he stomped his foot as he went back toward his car. He turnned on the heat full blast and put his hands in front of the vents to hopefully put some filling back in them. He cursed again banging his steering wheel and heading back toward his office.

Mike was cooking his dinner at 4:00 pm standing over his noodles in the kitchen when he herd a noise in his living room. He walked int tohe room trying to see what had made the sound when a voice came from behind him whats for dinner it said? Ah Damn Beth my harts not up to that kind of scare he panted. Sorry Poppa Mike she said walking into the liveing room and sitting on the couch. You do realise your soaked right asked Mike pointing to his couch? Sorry she said again getting ready to stand. Don't be silly sit he stopped her. What is happening Beth who all was envolved asked Mike? I need you to stop asking around Mike I'm takeing care of it but I don't want to get you killed in the process Beth said. Why did they kill you asked Mike? It started as a rape Mike it got out of hand she answered. In front of Erin? he asked tears in his eyes. Yes came her almost unhearable answer as she chocked back her sadness. She stood up and stated more firmly stop noseing around Mike I want you safe and she pulled her hood up and walked out his front door.

Mike sighed deeply and turnned to go back in the kitchen when a knock on the door inturupted him. He went to the turn and before he could open in all the way someone kicked it in. The door hit Mike's nose and he stepped away cupping it blood already pouring thru his fingers. Mike looked up to see Jimmy standing in front of him bat in hand. What th.. Mike was cut short as Jimmy hit his knee with the bat. Ahhh Mike groaned as he fell to the floor. Who is the bitch in the hood yeld Jimmy kicking the door shut behind him with his heel? Why nervous about something you prick said Mike thru his hands? Who is she screamed Jimmy kicking Mike hard in his stomach? Hahaha Mike was on the ground laughing you can't threaten an old man with death its kinda right around the cornor somehwere anyway. The door behind Jimmy opened and Frank stepped in looking shocked. What the hell are you doing he yeld at his son? You were right dad Mike's the one I saw her leaving here just a few minutes ago thats why I called you and told you to meet me here before I came and said hello blurted Jimmy.

You are such a fuck up Frank moaned shoveing his son out of his way. Let me help you up Frank said extending his hand to Mike. Your son just beat me with a bat Frank said Mike. I know you want to wack him back a few times laughed Frank? Yes said Frank blood still gushing from his nose. Well maybe at the station we all got to talk frank stated. Alright but you got to run me to the hospital when we are thru and I'll expect you'll be paying my bill in return for not pressing charges right asked Mike. Shure Frank agreed as he walked them all out the front door thru the rain and to the car. Jimmy call Tim on your cell tell him to meet us at the station Chris had a run in with a hooded lady and had to go to the hospital after he stopped to tell me about it said Frank. They drove for about five minutes before They arrived at the station. They all entered and Frank walked into his office boy I told you to go to the hospital yeld Frank at the back of Chrisis head as he was in Frank's chair looking out the window.

Oh shit Frank jumped slightly when he turnned his chair to find Chris lifeless in it. God Damn it she got him to Frank yeld. Whos is the hooded girl Mike Frank asked looking at him anger in his eyes. Mike still had a bloody face but for the most part the blood had stopped flowing and he said don't know who you mean. Frank nodded at Jimmy who still held the bat and he jabbed it into Mike's ribs. He grunted and Fell to the ground. Tis is going to be a long day Mike laughed Jimmy. Your all sick fucks grunted Mike but thats ok you'll pay for what you've done Mike said Bravely. What Have we done Mike asked Frank? You killed Beth and Erin you sick bastard how could you kill that sweet girl and child Mike cried tears welling in his eyes? Well it looks like he does know more than he led us to beleive said Frank. How long have you known and how did you find out he questioned. Fuck off the pair of you laughed Mike. Frank kicked Mike in the face knocking him backward to the floor.

Tim was sitting a fast food place watching the rain come down eating his burger when his phone began to ring. He was pre occupied with Eatting he didn't notice the hooded girl in the corner watching him. What he answered his phone? I'm eating what do you want he said? Alright I'll be there shortly. You have Mike! why he said into the phone? Ok damn it Tim hung up and slammed his burger into the trash on the way out of the store. Beth followed she had herd him say they had Mike. She allowed him about 30 feet between them and pursued him thru the rain. Caw the crow called from above as it flew overhead. Tim walked for about ten minutes before getting to the station. Tim walked into the office and Mike was on the ground beaten badly bleeding and still curseing Frank and Jimmy. Jimmy I wanna talk with Tim since Mike won't tell us who the hooded lady is wearing the same face paint as Beth he sent after us. Ok said Jimmy what about Mike? Take him back to his house take my car and kill him there quitly and leave said Frank. Beth was listening and watching at the window so she ran as fast as she could muster toward Mikes house.

Jimmy left with Mike and Frank looked at Tim look I don't know who she is but she is wereing the same clown make up Beth Collins wore in her show said Frank. It coun't be her Frank shes dead Tim stated planly. I knowbut its freaky me out a bit lets take the squad car and go visit the grave just to ease my mind Frank said. How do you know she is wearing the make-up asked Tim? Chris who by the way is dead in my chair said she was wearing a black lipstick smile the same one Brandi saw Frank said. Yeah and Tim questioned? Well when I was at Mikes I saw a picture of Beth holding Erin wearing a black smile and eye paint said Frank. Ok crazy old man lets go visit the grave of are victim laughed Tim. What are you going to do about Chris's body Tim asked on the way to the squad car? When I get back clean up report to his family and go kill this bitch before she gets us answered Frank. Finally said Tim you let the monster out. Shut up and get in Frank grunted as he got into the drivers side.

They pulled up to the small cemetary and walked all the way to the back by and old apple tree where Beth and her son's headstones were. When they arrived at the grave Tim's mout dropped open as he stammered no way this can't be for real someone dug her up. Yeah she did Tim it's hard to beleive but I think a Ghost is pissed at us Frank finished. Now what how do we kill someone twice Tim asked nervous for the first time about this killer?I don't know but if we don't want to go the way of the dinosaurs we have to figure something out said Frank rubbing his head now that his fear was confirmed.

Jimmy hummed a tune as he drove Mike back toward his house where he planned to murder him. You know your going to die anyway right Mike stated from the backseat? When I'm old and gray like you gramps Jimmy retorted from the front seat. No you'll never get to be as old as me you won't make in to your next birthday you sick twisted prick Mike laughed beaten and bloodied from the back seat. Beth and Erin will recieve justice for what you did to them He yeld as loud as he could muster. Well its been a year old man and your the only one who knows about it and I'm about to fix that while dad and Tim take care of your little girlfriend vigilate Jimmy stated smugly before humming again. They pulled up to Mikes house and Jimmy got out calm as could be the rain had died down alot it was just a light drizzle and the sun was starting to set. Get out Jimmy beckoned Mike with a hand wave. Go to hell yeld Mike with his back against the oposite door that Jimmy opened. After yo old man said Jimmy reaching in to get a hold on Mike and pull him out. Jimmy recoiled when Mike kicked and hit his left hand bending his pinky back till a loud snap accured.

You mother..ohh Jimmy breathed then reached into the front seat grabbing th bat and returnned to the back door and began little jabs into the backseat catching Mike's legs thighs and hips. Moans and yells came from the back seat as Mike was being abused with the bat. Jimmy pulled Mike out of the car by his collar. Get in there Jimmy said as he kicked Mike in the back once the door to his house was open. Jimmy tapped the bats large end into his left hand a few times glanced over his shoulder at the setting son and said thats a beautiful sunset isn't in Mike looking back at him with eyes looking wild.

I'm glad you like it Jimmy said a cool female voice from behind him Its the last one your going to see. Jimmy turnned looking at the hooded woman only the painted smile visable. He took a few steps back and screamed stay away bitch I'll split your head. She came closer he swung the bat as hard as he could it caught her ribs on her right side sending her staggering to the right. He lifted the bat over his head in a swinging down crushing motion hard. She stepped close grabbing his hands at the wrist stopping the momentum. She turned to right holding his hands tightly and planted her left him near his right hip and bent down hard resulting in a judo type throw that landed Jimmy hard on his back. He looked up and saw her approaching him slowly. Mike moaned from the floor looks like you were right Jimmy it's going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: Myths are real

Frank and Tim arrived back at the staion and waited for Jimmy so they could tell him there killer was a ghost of sorts no real word better to describe it. Look this shit up on the internet said Tim back from the dead or dead riseing from grave for revenge. I'll get searches on zombie movies or something laughed Frank as he did it anyway. Zombies,vampires,ghosts, Damn this is going nowhere said Frank and where is Jimmy? Taking his time probly he never liked Mike mutch he thought he was why Beth wouldn't give him the time of day. Well here is myths about souls not resting and one about some crow carrying your soul to the liveing from the dead what bullshit Frank moaned closeing the search window. Well we have to try something I don't think dead people just die again said Tim. Well we just stick together from now on once Jimmy's back we do not seperate until this is delt with statted Frank. Agreed she has been just picking us off one by one Tim said.

Jimmy got to his feet faceing the hooded woman trying to maintain a distance from her. Who are you damn it he yeld trying to dash for the backdoor because she was between him and the front door. His left hand just closed around the knob and began to turn the handle. The hooded girl was faster than him and the bat connected with his wrist bone making a lout crack. Ahh he screamed pulling his hand back and was cradling it while he dodged backward into Mike's kitchen area. Jimmy looked around for something to use to defend hiself and noticed the boiling water ready for Mike's noodles. He grabbed the pot with his good hand but before he could throw it at the woman she hit the pot wit the bat. The boiling water spattered everywhere and Jimmy screamed as his hand arm and chest was burned by most of the water in the pot. Jimmy stepped around the chairs by the kitchen table trying to figure how he was going to get away with the hooded woman blocking his way out. He grabbed the chair with both very hurt hands and charged the woman blocking the bat with the chair and sqeezing his way by her he ran out the front door and she began to chase him when Mike moaned her name. Mike she gasped almost forgetting him in her vengful state. She knelt beside him he was banged up bad. I'll call the ambulance and have them take you the hospital do not mention what happend until I'm done with them Beth said. My lips are sealed he laughed as she dialed the phone.

Jimmy ran until he was far from the house and shure he was safe from the crazy woman. He stopped and leaned against the wall between two stores whos alley he was standing in rain lightly peppering the ground the sun almost all the way gone. He looked at his hands both hurt like hell and one scarred and bubbleing. Ahhh he moaned knowing his hand had third degree burns. Jimmy pulled his back from the wall and began a light jog not wanting to sit still to long letting that freaky lady catch him. After about two miles he was winded he could barely breath and his pain was blinding. He just knew his left wrist was broke it was limp and unresponsive. It hurt him alot when he picked up that chair but adrenaline was masking his pain now it just hurt. He was makeing his way for the police station but he was keeping and eye over his shoulder the whole way.

Frank glanced at his watch and at Tim We got to got see whats keeping him he said. Alright lets go agreed Tim. Before they could get up the door opened and Jimmy stood there soaked from the long walk thru the rain. Jimmy your all right sighed Frank. No moaned Jimmy holding up both hands. Oh hell what happand asked Tim? That hooded bitch happand yeld Jimmy. Oh yeah we know who she is said Tim kinda reluctantly. Who Jimmy asked with his intrest peaked? Well son said Frank its Beth. What? no fucking way she lived thru what we did screamed Jimmy. No she didn't Frank stated agreing with Jimmy. No I can live with the idea my hands are fucked up but no way can I live with the idea that a ghost is out to kill us Jimmy said going over to the sink. Well its whats going on I don't know how but it is Frank said. Fuuuck Jimmy yeld running cold water over his blistered hand. Wheres the car asked Tim looking out the window? At Mikes she attacked me there I barely got away said Jimmy. Well we'll go pick it up once we drop you by the hospital said Frank. Bullshit we ride together and 'll drive it to the hospital and you two can sit in the waiting room said Jimmy. I am not getting seperated from you guys until this is over Jimmy stated firmly. Alright calm down yeld Frank lets go get the car so you can get to the hospital.

Ten or so minutes past and they pulled up to Mike's house and Jimmy got out of the squad car and let Tim out of the back to take his place in the front passenger seat. Jimmy glanced around as he walked toward his dads car keeping an eye out for Beth. He reached the car opened the door took another look around and sat in the drivers seat turned the keys he left in the ignition and got ready to pull off when something struck him as odd. The interior light never came on while the door was open and a feeling of dread swept over him before he could react or even move a hand went around his neck. A bird landed on his hood and cawed loudly he felt something cold touch his neck. Drive as fast as you can strait down this road until I say otherwise said a cool female voice in his ear. He did as he was told and stompped the gas the crow flew into the air and followed over top as the car squeeled wheels leaving its parking space.

What is he doing said Tim? Being held hostage Frank answered flooring his car as well. How do you know that Tim asked? He wouldn't be trying to loose us if he wasn't answered Frank. Frank was starting to catch up to his car in the squad car doing about 90mph but he didn't know what to do once he caught all the way up.

Beth is that really you asked Jimmy still pushing the pedal to the floor? Yes Jimmy it is so you guys finally figured out your paying for your past she said. All this could have been avoided Beth had you just gave me a chance Jimmy said to her. He felt what he beleived to be a knife push harder against his neck as she spoke. Do you really want to try and say I'm the reason you raped me in front of my son and killed us both while I have a knife to your neck she asked? No but why wouldn't you give me a chance he asked? Because I find you repulsive sickening and thought you were a total looser going nowhere looks like I was right she said. Jimmy huffed loudly and said its not like your perfect. Your right Jimmy I wasn't but you seem to be a bit more forgetful she stated. What have I forgotten aske Jimmy? Beth looked at the speedometer it was pegging the 110 mph and she said you seatbelt before jumping forward and snatching th steering wheel to the left.

Frank was gaining on his car when to his horor the car veard left than flipped onto its side and began rolling and spitting metal chunks of debris as it rolled down the road at top speed. Noooooo Frank yeld trying to keep up with the tumbleing wreckage. After many turnovers the car came to a rest on its roof. Frank squeeled to a stop got out of the car and drew his gun while running at the car his son was in. Someone began to move inside the car they were crawling out of the passenger side window. Frank pointed the gun at them as they got out and stood up he saw it was Beth. She stood like nothing had happand and pulled off the hooded jaket and threw it onto the ground next to the car. She was staring right at them and the crow swooped down and landed on her shoulder.

Frank looked right at he painted face her eyes of hatred bored right thru him. The car bean to smoke and flames flickered by the motor a dark smoke rolled up from the flames. She smiled at them before turrning toward th smoke an vanishing. Frank didn't hesitate he ran to see if his son lived but dred was takeing over as he approached. He knelt beside the car and could only see backness the night rain was not helping put out the flames. Frank ran around the car and burst into tears diveing to his sons side who lay crushed between the drivers door and the roof. The metal pushed almost all the way through his body Frank knew his son was dead but he kept trying to wake him. flames were begining to engulf the car but Frank would not leave his son to be burned up he couldn't.

Come on Frank yelled Tim the cars on fire you can't help him. Frank was trying to pry the roof and the door apart far enough to pull his son's body free from the car. His screams of anguish were all you could here in the night other than the crackleing flames. Tim joined him to try and lend a hand but the as soon as he put his hands on the car door they sizzled and he jumpped back. Frank yor scolding your skin off Tim yeld. My son my son Frank screamed you'll die a thousand times for this bitch if I have to shoot myself dead and come to hell to do it Frank yelled louder. He herd her voice but could not see her say Now you know the pain it causes to watch your son die.

Fuck you he yeld still trying to free his son's body. Frank we have to go we got to figure out how to kill her Tim yeld. I know how to kill her remember said Frank looking up tears streaming down his face? How asked Tim? The fucking crow story was true if I'm right Frank moaned finnaly stepping away from the flames. He just sat down and watched as the whole car went up in flames and his son got creamated by the flames. Tim came over and grabbed Frank's hands turnning them up to see scolded palms and fingers. Damn it Frank we got to go I'm sorry about Jimmy but we have to go Tim yeld at him. Frank looked at him eyes still leaking but seemed to snap out of his stupor lets go he said. Where to asked Tim looking at Frank questioningly? To the hospital was the answer. Oh you need your hands looked at Tim said feeling stupid he didn't sugest that anyway. No I'm betting thats where Mike's at and I want her to see him die so we are going to get him answered Frank. Wait I don't think your thinking clearly if Mike told them anything they could be looking for us so I don't think walking into the hospital and grabbing him is the smartest plan he staited. I don't care you wait in the car if we make it through this you have plenty of life to live I really don't care about mine as long as my son gets revenge Frank said getting up from the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Vengeful Souls

Frank walked up to the receptionist at the hospital counter amd asked what room is Mike Lewis in? He asked that no visitors be allowed to see him answered the woman. Frank pointed his revolver at her head I'm not asking you again where is he Frank grunted? Room 102 on the second floor she answered. Frank marched away toward the elevator gun still in hand clearly moving toward a purpose. Frank pushed the 2 button knowing the girl downstairs probly called one of the other officers in town that hardly ever got called but were on call none the less. The elevator stopped and Frank walked down the hallway until he came to room 102. He stepped into the room and there on the bed sat Mike looking back at him. Get up you son of a bitch we are going to visit your dear sweet Beth yeld Frank grabing Mike by the scruff of his shirt. Mike was limping as Frank walked behind him left hand on his shoulder right hand holding the gun. As Frank with his hostage rounded the corner toward the elevator a man Frank knew to be one of his deputised men stood before him in plain clothes. Frank you got to stop now don't make me shoot you he begged. Frank without hesitation pulled his trigger shooting the man in the chest hopeing he was wearing the vest that they were all issued. The man fell backard dropping his gun and clutching his chest no blood pool so Frank assumed he did wear the vest picking up his .45 and walking toward the elavator.

Tim sat in the car waiting for Frank to return when he herd a loud bang and just knew that Frank had killed Mike. Shit come on Frank he moaned to himself. Minutes passed then Frank came into view with Mike two steps ahead of him being lead by his collar. Frank opened the back door to the squad car and shoved Mike in the back seat. Where are you two punks takeing me now asked Mike as Frank sat in the drivers side seat? Your final resting place Frank answered calmly. Where is your deamon seed son asked Mike? Frank spun in his seat and shot into Mike's right shoulder screaming you'll be seeing him soon. Mike moaned and fell over in the seat clutching his bleeding shoulder. Now bleed quietly while I drive Frank stated starting the car and pulling off.

How do we know she will find us where we are going asked Tim? She has found everyone where they were I'm shure she will find us no problem answered Frank. After a few moments they pulled to a stop out back of the theater by the docks where Beth was killed. Frank got out of the car and stepped to the back of the car to open the door reached in an pulled Mike out who was already woozy from the gunshot wound. Get over there Frank grunted shoving Mike toward the dock. He fell next to the flowers and such placed there in memory of Beth and Erin. What are we doing here moaned Mike from the ground? Waiting for Beth so we can kill her again responded Frank. The rain began to fall hard again and they stood just waiting for Beth to arrive. About twenty minutes went by and a big bird landed on the pyleing closest to mike and cawed. Beth walked seemingly out of nowhere looking strait at Frank. Where is this going Frank she asked her facepaint standing out in the faint moonlight? I haven't thought about the exact ending yet but I do know you die again after I make you watch him die yeld Frank snatching the still bleeding Mike off the ground. Tim was standing next to Frank he didn't look worried he looked eager Beth thought. Why are you poining the gun at me you know thats pointless she yeld over the sound of the rain? Your right Frank yeld spinning to his left slightly and shooting the gun just as Mike jumped backward to mess up his shot. Frank's hand went up a bit right before the shot but he didn't miss completely.

The crow cawed loudly as it fell from its post into the water and Beth doubled over in pain. Ahh she moaned feeling pain for the first time since her resserection. Frank pushed Mike away and shot wildy striking Mike again. Mike fell to the ground not moveing. Frank looked at Beth then fired his 2 remaining revolver shots into Beth's gut. She fell to her knees blood pooling into hands as she held the wounds. Tim go get the dead bitch laughed Frank. Tim walked over to her and punched her face dropping her to the ground face on the wooden dock rain pelting her face. Blood was oozing from her mouth and this felt all to familiar. You know dead people bleed alright said Tim laughing back toward Frank before kicking her in the face? Yeah I do now laughed Frank back. Tim grabbed her throat and lifted her to her feet. She jolted in his grasp remembering her son's neck being snapped and she felt her anger impower her back to fighting condition. Ahhhh she screamed as she grabbed Tim with her right hand on his chin and left hand on the back of his head. Slowly purposely and powerfully she turnned his head to his left. He felt his neck pop once then a pain echoed thru his body then a second pop seconds later was beyond painful. Tim's head came to stop faceing Frank while his body still faced Beth.

Why did she not die he thought I severed her link between death and life. He pulled the .45 that he got from the officer and fired another shot at Beth strikeing her in the chest staggering her backward. The wound did not heal so he knew she was being hurt so he went to squeezze the trigger again when the crow swooped and scratched at his eyes. Ah he screamed trowing his hands up and dropping the gun . He swatted the crow away and began to run when a shot rang out. Mike still in the world of the liveing had fired a single shot at Frank catching him in the leg. Frank moaned as he got in the car and pulled off. Beth crawled to Mike barley able to move herself and held him saying I'll call for help at the payphone Poppa Mike you hold on a mixture of blood,rain and tears streaming down her face. She stood as the crow landed on her shoulder slightly wounded and ran as best she could manage to the closest payphone and called an ambulance to get Mike.

Frank was driveing at top speed toward his house blood running out of the leg wound. It had only grazzed him so it was't pooling blood but it still hurt. He pulled into his parking spot and ran around the 4 ft iron spike fence lineing his yard. Once under his porch roof stood for just a second to catch his breath before running upstairs to his room and dropping to the floor to get under his bed. A few seconds past and he pulled out a case with his shotgun in it. He sat on the bed and loaded the 4 shells he had for it and went to the window that over looked his yard entrance. Nothing noone there yet he had a head start he laughed. I wounded the crow so I could wound her I need her crow dead so she can follow suit he was talking to himself now. It didn't matter how this ended really he was eaither going to die or go to jail so it was only about getting revenge for Jimmy at this point.

Beth approached Franks house pain burnning all over. The heavy rain was pelting her as she used Franks pointy iron fence as a way to hold her self up. She was bleeding alot and felt weak but Frank needed to die for his roll in Erin's death. She walked thru his door and looked around the bottom floor the crow still perched on her shoulder. He wasn't on the bottom floor so she made her way up the steps turning into his bedroom. Hi Beth he said before pulling the trigger on his shotgun. She felt the force hit her chest and take her off her feet as she slammed against the wall behind her and the crow flew off her and landed seeming lifeless down the hall pellets had hit him to. Beth couldn't move she was done she knew it. Frank walked over to her and smiled.

Frank looked into her eyes as she tried to sit up blood pooling into her lap and to the floor. He laughed as she choked up blood. How does it feel to know your going to die twice he laughed hitting her jaw with the but of the gun? Her head spun and the crimson fluid looked as if someone had began to paint the hall in a gory blood spatter. Frank grabbed the small mirror on his bed stand he used to tie his ties and put it in Beth's face saying look at yourself sweetie you look like shit. Beth did look; her make-up was all but gone just the tint of the dark rings around her eyes and mouth remained. She pictured Erin looking at her laughing about the clown get up. She saw most of her face had blood spatter on it and thought what Erin would think if he saw this. He had watched her be raped and stabbed before someone took his life far to soon. Beth looked up at Frank a tear in her eye. Don't think pretending to regret killing my son is going to save you he laughed putting the shotgun to her face.

I don't regret killing your son I regret not being able to save mine she said noticeing the crow down the hall was still takeing breaths. Frank pulled the trigger but Beth had pushed the gun and moved her head causeing the wall to absorb the shot this time. She thrust her shoulder into him causeing him to fall backward and drop the gun. It slid under the bed out of clear reach. she sat up perched ontop of Frank about to attack when he punched her in the chin with his left hand. Beth fell backward and Frank reached under the bed but was pulled back by Beth who was standing and had his pant legs. She gave a good kick to his groin and Frank howled in agony rolling onto his side to grab his pained groin.

Beth leaned down do get a better shot at his face when Frank unleashed a kick that caought her under the chin. She fell backwards limp and lifeless. Fran decided not to risk going for the gun or by her to give her a chance to get another shot at him. He turned and opened the window in his room and stepped out onto the porch roof. It was only 10 or 15 feet down he could jump that he thought before a force in his back caused him to shoot forward. Beth had shoved him thinking this would cause him to fall off the roof and if nothing else hurt him enough to slow him down.

When she stepped out on the roof to see where he was she herd moaning. Frank's right elbow and left wrist were impailed by the iron fence. It seemed his chin was impailed to as he moaned a wrigled. Beth stepped back into the room falling thru the window rather than stepping. She practicly crawled out to the hallway and to the crow. It was barley alive just like her she scooped it up and held it in her left arm riseing to her feet and walking down the stairs. She was haveing a hard time moving her vision was blurred and she felt as if she would faint soon. She walked to Frank looking at him in his rough position. His chin had indeed been impailed if his arms had not stopped his momentum he would have had a scewered brain. Beth looked at him and put her right hand on top of his head still holding the crow in her left and pushed down until Frank twitched a few times and the iron gate poked thru the top of his skull. Goodbye Frank she said walking away and to a payphone. She questioned if Mike would live and was told his chances were very good so one thing left to do. Beth walked to the graveyard carrying the crow in hand and collapsed at her tombstone. Erin she moaned crawling over to his headstone. I got them baby she said to the tombstone leaning her face against it. They all paid for there actions I got them all for you sweetie. The crow stopped breathing in Beth's hand and she felt the life fall away from her to. Her face slid down the stone and she lay lifeless on Erin's grave.


	8. Chapter 8: The Eulogy

A few days had Passed since he had been shot but Mike felt he needed to get out of the hospital he had lived he felt fine. So he put on his home clothes that father Tomas had brought him. Mike visited the grave of Beth and Erin to find her laying with a crow in her hands dead again. He felt as if he had lost her all over again as he went to the local mart to grab a shovel. He figured he owed it to Beth to put her back in her coffin and let her rest in peice finally.

A week past and everyone was still trying to wrap there heads around the fact people they knew and trusted were killers and could kill someone they watched grow up in the community. Mike wanted to hold another funeral for Beth and Erin now they had there justice. Father Tomas held the funeral at the grave sight and after a beutiful speach from him Mike stood to say his peace.

You all know I loved Beth like a daughter and Erin like my Grandson began Mike. I regret haveing to put both people I loved enough to call my family in the ground he continued. I should be in that ground and them here mourning me thats the proper way Mike wiped tears away from his face. Some cowards robbed them of years of there life and I would gladly have given them mine instead Mike noticed most people were teary eyed. We all watched them growing up Beth a sweet little girl who grew into a beautiful young mother he said. Beloved Erin who made his rounds in church to give everyone a hug he laughed slightly tears streaming still. We were robbed of are beloved friends by selfish members of this town who thought they would never answer for there crime he was almost yelling at this point. They were wrong we do not know what happand he lied but someone knew what they did and it wasn't until Frank Myers went crazy and took me hostage we found out Mike said. He believed the ghost of Beth Collins was comming to get revenge on him and the ones who hurt her boy and maybe he was right Mike said.

I will forever remember Beth and Erin as the best things in my life and live the rest of my life in hopes to one day see them again he finished. Thank you everyone for comming out to honor are loved friends he said walking of the stage wipeing his eyes.

The town took months to begin to heal from the huge tragedy it suffered but they began to function again and soon moved past the bad memorys of the murders but held fast to the good ones of there friend Beth and son Erin.

Thank you for reading the story I hope you liked it. R.i.p Brandon Lee, Thanks again to James O'Barr.


End file.
